Broke But Not Broken
by SeaSk4rr
Summary: Psiionic moves the captor family into a new home and school in an attempt to help further their education. but not all is as it seems. Mituna is acting different. And what of his tutor? Why is Mituna failing in every subject? AU Contains rape and mature themes (i guess /:) male on male
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, working on my other stories but I noticed I didn't have anything written for homestuck. This helped me sort some thoughts. Ill eventually edit the start so it flows better and makes more sense**

 **Broke But Not Broken Chapter 1**

Mituna ran through the hallway, flinging his door open and throwing things across the room, breaking several things in the process. Tears streamed down his pale face, a flurry of half formed words and curses finding their ways out of his blood-crusted lips.

He sat down after a few minutes, finally managing to tire himself out, curling into himself on the floor in front of his closed doorway. He continued sobbing for a while, his house devoid of anyone other than himself.

It was sunny out, a particularly hot day. Mituna was an emotional wreck, having just learned that his father Psiionic had decided to have him and his brother Sollux move from the small town he had grown to love so much. "It'll be great", he said. "You two need a more sophisticated and rigorous learning environment than this; you could do so much better."

But Mituna didn't want to move. He liked the friends he had. He had Kurloz, Kankri, Latula - a whole group of people to talk to. He liked his school. Yeah, he was bullied on occasion, but he could handle anything as long as he had his friends with him. Now he wouldn't even have them to talk to after a day of hard work. He wouldn't even have that small level of comfort. It would just be a new school, new people, new bullies, more work. In what world that was better than his current school, he didn't know.

He stood, opening the door he had slammed behind him about an hour ago enough to see down the upstairs hallway. He didn't see Sollux or Psiionic, but he could hear that they were definitely in their respective rooms.

He snuck through the house, swiping his phone from the coffee table and shooting a quick message to Kurloz before leaving the house. He made sure to be as quiet as he could, shutting the front door with a silent click before hopping on his skateboard and heading out.

He got there with no received messages from the silent teen, knocking on the door and waiting a moment before knocking again. He was greeted by an angry older male, highblood as he called him, less than politely telling him to scram. Mituna waited a few minutes before Kurloz opened the door, stepping outside and frowning slightly at him. It wasn't uncommon for Mituna to show up randomly at the household, but something was obviously going on in the house and Mituna generally avoided Highblood's wrath but he just couldn't help but to at least say goodbye, to at least give some warning before he was gone.

Kurloz signs to him, asking what was up, if everything was okay. Yelling could be heard coming from inside but Kurloz pretends to ignore it to first make certain his best friend was okay. His face shows a frown, concern apparent. He signs again, asking if everything was alright and if anything happened

Mituna's mouth felt dry, he licks his lips, looking up at his best friend and gaining the courage to speak. "Nothing happened... It's just... Um, Kurloz? We're... we're mo-" he starts, being cut off as the front door flings open to reveal the same angry man from before. Highblood yells at him to leave, knocking him over onto the driveway and pulling Kurloz back into the house. Kurloz scowls at his relative, waving at the other apologetically before disappearing with the loud slamming of the door.

Realization sinks in that Mituna was leaving and he wouldn't even get to tell his friend before he was gone. He stood slowly, leaving and stopping at a coffee store. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to see anyone, he just wanted to disappear. But he knew he would have to return sooner or later.

He opened the front door with a heavy sigh. It was past his curfew of nine pm. He stepped inside, setting down his helmet and looking up to see the disappointed face of Psiionic.

"Honestly, Tuna. I have just about no rules to start with. And you come home at almost ten o clock? You didn't even say you were going anywhere. What if something had happened to you while you were gone? We wouldn't have known where you were or anything." Psiionic ranted, it going in one ear and out the other as Mituna largely tuned him out. "Mituna, just... just go to your room. I'm done for now. you can come down after you think about your actions. You could have been attacked by someone and we wouldn't even know where you were to help you."

Mituna starts to interject, looking to his phone but thinks better than it. He nods, heading up the stairs to his bedroom and plopping down onto his bed with a sigh. His phone vibrates in his pocket, but he decides to leave it for the moment. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, not that many would even try talking to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broke But Not Broken Chapter 2**

Mituna awakens with a start, not entirely remembering what his dream had been about, only that it had startled him. His phone vibrated again in the dim morning light. He looked at it, going through his messages.

Kurloz had texted him, _"I apologize about what happened today, but we should probably not hang out for a while. At least until things calm down a bit around here. Sorry, Tuna. I hope you are alright though. I won't have my phone for a while, so I'll message you back when I can. Just stay out of trouble, okay?_

He had several messages from Sollux.

 _"Seriously? You left without telling anyone or anything?"  
"Heard you got chewed out and everything"  
"This moving thing sucks"  
"Where'd you go anyway?"  
"You asleep?"  
"Well, night I guess"_

He sat up, setting his almost dead phone down and looking around. Last time Kurloz told him they couldn't hang out for a while, he had stopped talking to him entirely for an entire month. His week was already starting off terrible, and it was only Tuesday. He figured everyone would just think he was sick the first few days he was gone.

The move had already started, and he would be busy packing and everything. He would message his friends, but no wi-fi either. Deciding to chance it, he opened the door and walked down the stairs. He could see Psiionic sipping at his morning tea with the TV on. He walked past the room, pouring himself a glass of orange juice before seating himself at the dining table

He sipped idly at the liquid, not excited for the day of nonstop packing that was to come.

TIME SKIP (cuz I have the power to do that)~ New School

Mituna took a deep breath, looking at the building in front of him. This was it: his new school. The school he did not want to go to in the first place, he thought with a sigh. He opened the door, seeing kids crowd the hallways.

He navigated around students, regretting his choice to take day classes while Sollux had night ones. He is shoved by a passing student, who in turn throws a harsh glare his way. Based on their stature, he had already pissed off a bully. Great.

He apologizes silently, standing and running to where he thought the office might be. He was correct and opened the door, asking for his schedule from the secretary at the front desk. she nodded with a smile, asking his name and promptly printing him a schedule before sending him off.

Mituna takes the schedule from the frizzy brown haired secretary before leaving with a mumbled word of thanks. He looks at the schedule, walking around until he sees the classroom for his first class, math.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broke But Not Broken Chapter 3**

"I've thought about it and decided to pay a tutor to help you both with your schoolwork." Psiionic announced, looking towards the two. "You both seem to have subjects you might need assistance with at the moment. Maybe if we sort this out now, then it won't become an issue later."

"tutor?" both ask simultaneously

Psiionic nods in response. "I have looked through your old report cards and coursework carefully and there were a couple subjects that were... Not as good as they should have been. You are both exceptionally bright, I know you can both do better."

Mituna gulps, looking to Sollux. Both obviously did not like where this was going.

"What... Uh, what subjects?" Sollux asks after a moment.

Psiionic sits down, motioning for them to do the same. "Sollux, you seem to have been failing art and were dangerously close to failing science. They did show me your high testing scores for science, so maybe it was an issue with the class itself?"

Sollux takes a seat next to Mituna, who instead chooses to stand. "Yeah...? I mean, I just never had a partner for the labs or anything. It wasn't hard or anything."

Psiionic nods, looking to the other, "And you, Tuna, were failing your maths. It may take some time to catch up, but the tutor should be able to help shorten that with extracurriculars"

Mituna remains quiet, sighing. He knew arguing was futile. He would be required to do this no matter what. He hesitantly nods after a moment

Psiionic smiles, standing and walking out of the room. "Alright then, now that that is settled, you can meet your instructors tomorrow. I already invited them over for tea.

after he was out of earshot, Sollux groaned. "Tutors?"

"Looks like. You think we could still get out of it?"

Sollux shrugged, "Nothing short of one of the Makara's miracles could save us now."

*Next day, 'cuz who cares about time flowing normally*

Mituna walked around the kitchen, stuck on food and tea duty while Sollux set the table and Psiionic cleaned. the tutors were due to arrive in half an hour. He had set the water to a boil, deciding to brew some earl grey, one of Psiionic's personal favorites. Not being much of a cook, he made some lemon honey bars. They only had a few minutes left to cool.

He could hear someone knocking at the door, no doubt the tutors arriving early. Psiionic's steady footsteps heard just before his voice greeting the people at the door. He walked out of the kitchen after adding the tea leaves to the pot of heated water and setting it out to brew. Everyone was already seated.

Two people he had yet to meet sat with his brother and father. One was what looked to be a girl no older than twenty-five at the most. Her blonde hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. she actually looked the part for a kindergarten teacher.

The other was a man with sandy brown hair and a firm jaw. He looked to be maybe twenty-eight.

"Oh, Mituna. This is miss honey and Mister Ashe, Sollux and your new educational moderators." He gestured to the two, smile in place.

Mituna smiled for a second before quietly sitting down next to Sollux.

"As you two have guessed, this is Mituna and Sollux, my sons. They appear to have been having some troubles in their last school's courses. Nothing too drastic, but better to be on the safe side."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to working with Sollux. You all seem to be a well put together family." Miss Honey stated with a smile. Her voice even matched that of a grade school teacher. Mituna chanced a glance at Sollux, who seemed to be fine with it.

"You all really do. Good grades overall as well. Hopefully we can sort out the rest later, Mituna." Ashe said. His voice was almost like that guy from Twilight. Mituna could almost recall the name... Rob? John? Jacob? No, wait it was Edward. That sounded correct in his mind. Such an odd greeting though. He didn't much care for the guy so far, but he did need to work on his math and if this guy could help him not have to work as long on it, he was up for anything

"It's nice to meet you both" Sollux stated before Mituna got any words out, a small false smile on his face.

Mituna stayed quiet, noticing the male was still looking at him. He looked back to Psiionic, who seemed to have not taken notice. By the time he looked back, Ashe was talking to Psiionic, asking about their previous school.

"Oh, we decided it was time for a change of pace. You don't get to be a parent forever, so I decided to focus more on their schooling and work."

"Oh? And what is it that you do, Mr Captor?" Honey asked sweetly, intrigued.

"Me? I'm a doctor at the ER. Nothing too complex, just basic procedures and stuff."

"Sounds like quite the job" Ashe said, a grin showing off his perfectly straight teeth. He even looked kindof like Edward.

"And how did you two get into the tutoring business, if I may ask?"

Miss Honey was the first to respond, "Well, I originally wanted to be a teacher, but then I noticed how the programs were changing and that several people seemed to be struggling. So I learned about tutoring and here I am." She was practically beaming.

Psiionic nodded with a smile, looking to Ashe.

Ashe cleared his throat before speaking. "I don't have as much of a tale for me." He chuckled. "Love kids, but never did find the right person to settle with. I had this tutor when I was a kid, only reason I made it through school. Thought it seemed like a good career."

"That's some history you two have on you." Sollux stated, voice slightly showing his boredom. Psiionic nudged him under the table, asking if the instructors were hungry and sending Sollux off to pick up the pastries and tea.

Mituna looked up again, noticing that same glare from those brown eyes trained on him. He almost wished he got sent off to pick up food instead of Sollux.

"So... when would you two be interested in starting?" Psiionic asked, hands folded neatly on the table in front of him.

"Whenever seems appropriate." Honey responded with a smile.

"Anytime you have. I can work on helping Mituna whenever He's available between courses."

"Alright... How does sometime this week sound? For a trial, of course. Just to make sure you are able to handle them... Not that they're difficult or anything, just to see how it plays out." Psiionic asked again.

Both nodded in response as Sollux returned.

Ashe stood, shaking Psiionic's hand before saying, "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I should really be going. I have another kid to tutor in a bit."

Psiionic nodded, saying a quick farewell before escorting the other to the door while discussing Mituna and his first appointment.

Honey left a short while after, needing to pick up her own children at daycare.

"So... What did you two think?" Psiionic asked, looking towards the two teens.

"Miss Honey seemed... nice." Sollux replied slowly.

Mituna shrugged, saying Ashe seemed okay. He kindof creeped him out, but he would have to put up with it. It was for a future where math would not be included, he reminded himself

(A/N...i hate math lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Broke But Not Broken Chapter 4**  
"Okay, we're going to meet them at their house." Psiionic said, fixing Mituna's collar. Mituna brushed him off, putting it back the way it was.

"How long are we gonna be there?" Mituna asks

"Shouldn't be longer than an hour. Oh, and Sollux. There's meatloaf in the fridge if you get hungry."

Sollux frowns slightly. "You're both going?"

"Yes. It's a first meeting and I want to be certain Mituna and Ashe get along well." He shoots a look to said student. "I know he can be difficult when he wants to be"

Mituna sighs, a pout forming. "Am not."

Sollux chuckles, sitting down on the couch while the two put on their shoes.

"You know you can be when you get stubborn. Just remember he is your instructor and that we are paying him to tutor you. Maybe you won't need him for long if you can raise your grades."

Mituna shrugs, standing and looking back to the clock.

"You guys are gonna be late if you don't go soon." Sollux says, smile showing in his voice.

Psiionic nods, ushering the other out of the room with a quick goodbye and warning of "No friends over and don't burn down the house. Especially the last one, Sollux."

The two pile into the car, driving off to the tutor's house. It's silent in the car, Psiionic not liking to drive with distractions.

Mituna's gaze is focused outside of the window throughout the drive, noticing the nice neighborhood of two story homes. They stopped in front of a tan house, Ashe opening the door and greeting them.

Mituna got out of the car shortly after Psiionic, trailing behind as the two adults talked.

"Nice place you have, Mister Ashe." Psiionic stated with a smile.

"This ain't nothing, sir. Come on in, make yourself at home."

Mituna followed, quietly greeting his future instructor.

They seated themselves in the living room, Ashe taking a wooden chair while the two sat on an old grandma couch. The place was clean, no clutter in sight.

"So... Mituna, tell me about school." Ashe said, looking towards the small teen.

"It's okay..." He replied softly

"Okay? How's your new school so far? Anything giving you trouble?"

Mituna looked to Psiionic before responding, "Just math, I guess." He says kindof confused

"Math is like his weak point in school." Psiionic added.

"What exactly is giving you trouble in math? Numbers, formulas, anything specific?"

"Um, everything but shapes and numbers."

Ashe hummed in response. "Well, it could always be worse. At least you have those. would you mind going through times tables really quick? Just some basic math." He asked, leaning back in his seat.

Mituna nodded in response.

"Okay. Two times two?"

"Four" Mituna answered immediately.

"Five times five."

"Twenty five?" Mituna half asked himself.

"Yes, good. Twenty one divided by seven"

"Is it three?" Mituna asks after a moment of thought

"And twelve squared?" Ashe asks with a nod in response to the question

"Squared?" Mituna asks, unsure what that even meant.

"Twelve times twelve, Tuna." Psiionic responds for the other.

"Oh... I can't go that high without paper or something..." Mituna responds sheepishly.

"That's okay. how high can you go?" Ashe asks dismissively.

"I can do twos, fives, threes, sevens, elevens... Not anything over one hundred." Mituna responds thoughtfully.

"Good, so you have basic math ability." Ashe states with a smile. "What have you covered in your last few math classes?"

"We went over a lot, but I didn't get it..."

Ashe nods. "Well, guess that's why you're here. We just have to find another way to explain it. Maybe you just needed a better explanation."

Psiionic smiles, nodding before standing. "I suppose we should be leaving soon. When would you be available for sessions?"

"Any day except Tuesday is good"

"Well then, what days would you prefer, Mituna?" Psiionic asks, looking to his son

"Wednesdays?"

"Might need more time than that though. What about another day?"

"Um... Saturday?" Mituna asks, uncertain.

"So short Wednesday session and then Saturday?"

Psiionic nods back to the teacher. "That sounds appropriate, thank you for your time today."


	5. Chapter 5

**So this one is mostly just filler but :? Tis life. Time passes lol**

 **Broke But Not Broken Chapter 5**

Mituna sighs, giving up on the current math problem. Ashe had left the room to make them something to eat, and Mituna just didn't understand the problem at all. He could see it and know what it said, the answers and meaning just escaped his mind.

"You still on that problem?" Ashe calls out.

"Yeah..." Mituna responds softly

"Be out in a minute." Ashe's voice calls out in a sigh.

mituna waits in the livingroom, looking around. He sees a picture of Ashe and a woman holding a baby.

Ashe walks into the room, wiping his hand on a towel. "Thats my ex fiance." He says simply, seating himself.

"Ex?" Mituna asks confused

"Yeah, she left a while ago. Better things to do, people to see and all that. Which problem are you on?"

"oh, this one" he says, pointing to one about a train and the distance between two cities.

"okay, so its basically asking how fast the train is, how long it will take to get from one point to another."

"yeah, but how do i find that?"

"well, you have how many miles per hour the train is going. You also have how far away the cities are. So use how many miles per hour and see how many hours it will take to travel that distance."

mituna sighs, trying out the problem with several equations.

Ashe watches, eventualy speaking. "No, you want to use this formula for this problem" he says, writing out a formula. "If you were looking for something else, say you had the miles per hour and the time it took, then you could find the distance."

mituna nods, confusion apparent.

"Just try out this formula on this problem, it should make it easier." He says monotonously. "I have to check on the snacks." He stands, leaving the captor to the problem.

Mituna tries out the problem twice before finding the solution, throwing his hands up and leaning back happily. Ashe comes out with a plate of cookies, plopping down next to mituna, setting the plate down and grabbing mituna's paper. He motions for him to eat, looking the problem over. "You got it. Good." He says happy. "At this rate, you might not need tutoring for so long. Maybe even less lessons."

Mituna smiles, munching on a cookie. He would love to be done with all the math. The less work the better.


	6. Chapter 6

(okay, so I realize I haven't updated lately but I'm going through a lot. My dog died august on the 11th, then my great grandfather passed not a week after, so we drove down for the wake. And not very long after that, my grandmother stopped breathing and there was no hope(she had progressed lung cancer). She passed away and was buried while we were out there. (And one repulsive man actually showed up to the wake drunk and flirting with my mother and myself. He had done the same to my grandmother when she was around). I did manage to get myself and my mother out there, obviously. And am also trying to help my great grandmother into a home since her husband is now gone and she is showing signs of early dementia and depression. on another note, my great uncle might also have little time left due to a progression of his own disorder. currently, he can't move without help. I apologize for not updating, but I'm also in school and just obtained a full time job to pay for all this and my own medical issues, not to mention moving out and everything. I'll work on updating a little when I'm free but I need to focus on all this first. Again, I am sorry for not even posting a note for a while. Ive read notes of support from some of you and I wanted to thank you all for caring and making me feel a little better. To be honest, ive been very depressed and things have been very difficult. Im working on the updates, although slowly. Hoping i can update more soon

thank you,

SC)

 **Broke But Not Broken Chapter 5 (might be 6 lateron)**

Mituna wakes up in a heap on his floor, just in between his nightstand in bed. He sighs, rolling under the bed slightly to try and get out, managing to get his arm stuck in the bed frame. He hears shuffling at his door just before it opens.

"Tuna?" Sol's voice rang out, his tone curious.

Mituna sighs, responding with a soft "i'm here, sol"

Sollux enters the room curiously, walking towards the sound of his brother's voice. He stops once he nears that side of the room, covering his mouth and laughing. "How do you even manage this?"

"Shut up" he half whines, "i got stuck... Help me already" he pleads, finishing softly.

Sollux chuckles, walking over to help his sibling. He kneels in front of him, tugging slightly.

"Ow, ow, stop! My arm got stuck in the bed frame!" Mituna calls out, getting his other arm half untangled from the bedsheet hiding his face from view and trying to free his other from the frame ensnaring it.

Sollux backs off slightly, telling him he was going to go get a flashlight. He returns after a moment, crawling under the bed with a few soft curses directed towards nothing in particular. "Seriously, how did you manage this?" He asks, seeing Tuna's arm stuck in the frame.

"Waking up? I don't know, just... Get me out"

Sollux sighs, gently grabbing his arm and hand and trying to free it. He pulls on it a few times before it comes out. Mituna yelps once its freed, sollux sending a curious look and dragging himself out from under the bed.

"You alright tuna?" He asks gently, looking towards his brother and tugging him out of the cramped space.

"I think it scratched my arm" he says once he gets his head out of the blanket, peeking out and inspecting his arm. A few lines of red were visible from where nails from the frame had nicked his flesh.

Sollux frowns, helping him up. "Okay, we'll take care of that then. Maybe we can get some stuff moved around so you don't get stuck again." He tugs him towards the restroom before sitting him down and getting out a first aid kit.

Mituna hisses as the scratches are cleaned, wincing every now and then.

"Sorry" sollux says a couple times. It wasnt long before the lines were bandaged and the bleeding had subsided on one of the two cuts.

Once the wounds are bandaged, Mituna thanks Sollux and stands with a grin.

"So... You ready for school?" Sollux asks with a small smirk.

Mituna frowns in response, Sollux chuckling and messing with his bed head. "Same here. Better get ready, we have to leave in..." He checks his watch, "twenty minutes."

Mituna plops into his bed, tired from the long day of school. He ran into that Jason kid again at his own locker, his lunch money being demanded of him as he was held by his apparently well made collar. He sighs, checking his phone and quickly falling asleep. He wonders about his friends, if they even noticed he was gone, if they already replaced him. He missed them, he missed his old school.

The house is empty when Mituna awakens the next day. He gets up, wandering the house and quickly getting ready. He seats himself in front of the tv, eating a bowl of whatever cereal was on the counter and idly flicking through the channels. It takes him a minute to look at the clock and realize he'll be late. He stands, rinsing his bowl and getting his skateboard.

In moments, he is out the door and halfway to school. Once he gets there, he picks up his board and shoves it in his half empty bag, lazily making his way to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Broke But Not Broken Chapter 7**

Mituna lazily makes his way out of class, walking through the mostly empty hallway. Lunch had just started and most the kids were in the cafeteria. He makes his way to his locker, unlocking it and shoving a few books inside. A few kids walk by as he looks for the last book he needs for the day. He finally sees it and picks it up.

He doesn't notice until there's a hand on his shirt collar hoisting him up, causing him to drop his book, but the same guy who was tormenting him was behind him.

Mituna cries out as he's shoved into the locker, and audible slam of the door and click of the lock heard amidst the chaos of a bunch of teenagers on lunch break.

"Why don't you just stay in there a while, fish-boy." The kid says, before banging on the door and taking a step back

"Wait... Wait, let me out! Let me out" mituna calls out, pushing against the door.

"You'll get out later kid. Have a good lunch" the guy says before walking off.

Mituna peers through a few slits on the door, pressing against the door and calling out for help.

He remains in the locker for over an hour, lunch ending and class beginning again. By then he had managed to pass out and wake up again, calling out until a janitor had walked by and unlocked the door for him.

He is sent back to class, sheepishly knocking and being told to wait outside for the teacher to talk to him.

"You are almost an hour late to class." The teacher states simply, taking the note. "What is so important that it requires more attention than your education?" The twenty-three year old teacher asks, brushing a strand of black hair behind an ear.

"I got stuck in my locker..." Mituna says quietly, looking up at the woman.

The teacher frowns sympathetically. "Very well then. I want you to read pages 365 through 388. You may leave early" she says simply.

"Leave early? Wait, what about class?" Mituna asks with wide eyes.

"Just head home and get some rest, alright Captor? I've seen my share of children with a bully problem."

Mituna nods with a confused frown.

"And mituna? You might want to report whoever found it funny to lock you in your locker so it doesn't happen again. I dont want anything to happen to you, okay?" she says with a frown.

Mituna nods in response.

"Head to the office, I'll call them and get you sent home, alright?" She asks sweetly

Mituna nods, smiling and thanking her before walking away. The day seemed to be looking up for him


	8. Chapter 8

**Broke But Not Broken Chapter 8**

Mituna panics, throwing his board to the ground in a hurry and hopping on. He chances a quick glance behind him, Jason right on his heels. He kicks off, trying to outboard his harasser.

"Get back here or I'll make it even worse you little brat" jason calls out, snarling at the captor. The one time he stood up for himself and now he was running away. He felt like a coward.

Mituna quickly gains speed, moving away from the boy as quick as he could. He ignores the threats, seeing a way out and heading off school grounds, andwhere to get away from this guy.

Jason stops short, seeing a van speeding across the street. He utters out a simple "shit" as mituna collides with its path, the vehicle promptly ramming into his side and throwing him a good few yards before running over the board and speeding on.

A few cries from some witnesses to the accident could be heard, a few teachers quickly moving to the side of the boy. The female superintendant kneels at his side, checking for a pulse and sighing a moment later in relief.

Mituna's eyes crack open slightly, the light almost blinding. He closes his eyes, faintly hearing the voice of an elder. The voice of his supervisor could be heard along with a few males. He slowly tears his eyes open, seeing everyone looking at him. He could make out a few paramedics standing by. He couldnt quite make out their words with them all talking at once.

Suddenly, he could feel his head throbbing. He winces in pain, looking down at himself. He felt as though he would be sick.

"Lay still, we're here to help. You're going to be alright" one guy says, trying to gain his attention.

"What.., what happened?" He half whispers half croaks out

"You had an accident, you're going to be just fine kid"

Another paramedic asks the supervisor questions about him. His name, age, emergency contact information.

Everything fades from Mituna's vision, the last thing he sees being paramedics carrying him into the back of an ambulance.

~~POV switch~~

Sollux sighs boredly, swiveling in the office chair and looking around. Psionic was busy with a patient, leaving him bored and alone in his small office space.

Psiionic emerges from the room, returning to his desk with a heavy sigh, quickly taking out the paperwork for his next patient.

Suddenly, a nurse enters the room and spots the two, quickly running towards them. "Doctor Captor, you have a personal call on line one" she says quickly.

Psiionic sends her a look, asking who was calling.

"Its the school, sir" she answers simply

"The school?" He asks to clarify, sighing softly and asking himself almost silently, "what has he done now?"

"Can you tell them to call back later? I have a patient with a foreign object protruding from his abdomen" he dismisses.

The nurse nods hesitantly, leaving the room.

"What do you think happened this time?" Sollux asks

He receives only a shrug in response before the nurse returns.

"Sir, they said it's urgent that they speak with you now... Something about an accident" she says firmly.

"Did they specify what type of accident?" He asks, receiving a shake of the head in response. "I figured... I'll see what the damage is this time" he says with a sigh. He hesitantly sets the chart down, quickly following the nurse. Sollux follows behind after a moment, standing near his father as he answers the phone.

"Hello?" He asks

"Hello, Mr Captor... We are calling to inform you that your son Mituna was in an accident a short while ago today. We are currently having hi, transported to the hospital. He received a few... Injuries while using his skateboard after classes let out." The voice spoke softly yet firmly.

"He fell off his board?" Psiionic asks to clarify, sollux looking up concerned.

"Um... I'm sorry Mr Captor, but it was actually a hit and run. The police are currently running the license plate to try and get an identification of those responsible but it could take time."

Psiionic felt his stomach drop at the mention of a car accident.

"Dad?" Sollux asks, concerned. He notices the concerned frown on his father's face. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Ma'am, is... How bad?" He asks, ignoring Sollux for the moment.

"He... He regained consciousness shortly after he was... Hit... But he lost consciousness shortly after. He is currently at the hospital a little ways away, in APA Medical center."

Psiionic sighs, feeling a heavy lump in his throat. "Sol... We're... We need to go." He says, hanging up the phone

"Is he hurt? What happened?" Sollux asks frantically.

"Sollux... Your brother..." He swallows thickly. "Tuna was in an accident. It was a hit and run" he finishes softly.


	9. Chapter 9

(Okay, as always this is a DRAFT. Between losing things I care about, school, and work I dont have the time to perfect everything as of yet. Its short because, yet again, it is a draft. Each chapter is a draft and are always being revised, so they get longer and errors get corrected. On another note, hope you guys enjoy. Thank you to all who have supported me or just read along, I promise to continue towards eventually finishing these stories and making them read smoother)

 **Broke But Not Broken Chapter 9**

It was a silent drive to the hospital, each minute seeming to stretch on for hours. It seemed like an eternity before they arrived and both abandoned the car at the entrance. A few attendants called out to them, but they didnt listen. Psiionic bursts into the doors, rushing to the counter and asking about his son.

"Yes, Mituna Captor's family... He is in the ICU right now, if you'll just take a seat" the attendant says kindly.

"Is he alright?" Sollux asks firmly

The attendant frowns sadly. "He was quite injured when he came in but he should be alright. Ill inform the doctor you are here" she says softly.

They both take a seat, waiting for yet another eternity before the doctor emerges from the room and heads towards them.

"You must be the Captors, correct?"

Psiionic stands, nodding in response.

The doctor sighs, "alright... Well the good news is that he will make a full recovery, as far as we can tell. Physically, at least. He had some cranial trauma as well, so we won't know for sure until he wakes up but you can go and see him." The doctor says gently

They are escorted into the room, laying their eyes on the small figure in the much too big hospital bed. There were machines hooked up to him, just in case, according to the doctor. Psiionic steps closer, standing at his side and letting a few tears fall.

Mituna's head was bandaged up, a small set of tubes around his face. He took a small comfort in the soft rise and fall of his chest.

"What... What happened? What are the injuries?" He asks the doctor softly

"He sustained a few lacerations, a few lesions here and there, some minor head trauma, a sprained wrist, and some injuries to his ribcage. We are looking out for any possible internal bleeding at the moment" the doctor says with a frown.

"He's wincing with each breath... Could you up the dosage of morphine a bit?" Psiionic asks softly, gently touching Mituna's hand in his rest.

"Certainly, I'll see to it he gets a slightly higher dosage... Umm, Doctor captor." the doctor says with a soft smile before leaving.

Sollux sits down on the opposite side of Mituna, watching his pained brother breathe slowly. "Will he wake up soon...?" He asks softly, wiping his eyes.

"He might" was the simple response

It was a long night, the morphine dosage having been increased just enough so that it didnt seem as painful to breathe.

Mituna's eyes fluttered open after a long while, psiionic gently brushing his hand.

Sollux was the first to notice, standing and moving to his side. "Tuna?" He asks firmly, gaining his father's attention.

Mituna's eyes focus on him after a moment, the obvious question of where he was written on his face.

"You're in the hospital, Tuna. You were in an accident"

"How are you feeling?" Psiionic asks

"An... accident?" Mituna asks quietly

"You were hit by a vehicle while you were skating"

"I was... On the ground." He says aloud.

"You don't remember?" Sollux asks curiously

"I was... Boarding... Away" he continues, trying to remember. "And then I was on the ground..."

"Tuna, can you follow my finger?" Psiionic asks, raising a finger.

He follows the finger with some difficulty. "My head hurts..." He says simply

"I'll call the doctor in... Does it hurt anywhere else?"

He thinks for a moment before responding "my chest hurts too... It hurts to breathe"

Psionic nods, expecting this much


	10. Chapter 10

**Broke But Not Broken Chapter 10**

It was a long couple days, the doctor in charge keeping mituna on bed rest until he was deemed well enough to move around.

Mituna sighs, boredom plainly visible on his pained face. He looks to his brother, who is sitting beside him and reading. He sighs again, gaining the attention of the other captor.

"What?" Sollux asks, not looking up.

"I'm bored" was the simple response, Mituna sitting up slightly and groaning with the movement.

Sollux sighs, closing his book and eyeing the other. "You shouldn't be moving around, Tuna. Why don't you just work on school work or something?"

The other shrugs in response, wincing silently. "I don't want to do school, that's even more boring than not doing anything"

Sollux nods slightly, stretching. "Hey tuna?" He trails off

"What?" Was the simple response

"What did you mean when you said you were trying to get away?"

"Get away? When?" Mituna asks, confusion evident

"When you woke up, you said that you were trying to get away and then you were on the ground. What were you trying to get away from?" Sollux asks firmly. "And don't lie to me."

Mituna frowns, shrugging and looking down. "Does it matter?" He asks in a small voice

"Well it caused you to get hit by an oncoming vehicle so yes it matters Mituna. What were you trying to get away from?"

"A kid" He says simply, rubbing his arm.

Sollux raises a brow. "A kid?"

"A big kid?" Mituna tries again

"Was it a bully?" Sollux guesses

Mituna nods in response. "They were mad so I tried to leave"

"And you didn't see the car because it was speeding. But tuna, there were teachers and staff there. Students. Someone could have helped if you asked. They can't do anything to you."

"Doesn't matter. The teachers don't help anyway" Mituna says quietly, looking out the window.

"Have you even tried talking to them?"

Mituna shakes his head. "I got shoved in a locker while a few were watching and they didn't help. They didn't help at the other school either" he mumbles, looking to the other.

"Then we can talk to them... Who shoved you into a locker?"

Mituna shakes his head in response.

"Tuna, I can't help if you won't talk to me"

"Just leave it alone, okay?" Mituna pleads, "he probably won't chase me or anything again, I'll be fine."

Sollux sighs but seats himself. "I'm not dropping it though, you need to talk to a teacher" he states, turning on the tv.


	11. Chapter 11

**Broke But Not Broken Chapter 11**

Mituna stands as the final bell rings, making his way out of the classroom with the rush to avoid any unwanted attention. He hurried through the halls, speed walking towards the front entrance. It was right in front of him when Jason stood in front of it, blocking it and glaring at him.

"Yo, Fresh meat. you ever going to apologize for running into me before?" He asks, pissed. It seemed as though he was like Sollux's friend Karkat, almost always pissed.

Mituna swallowed, looking up at the other for a moment before responding. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Jason shakes his head, taking a step forward. "Didn't mean to what, Fish boy?"

"I, I'm sorry I ran into you before?" Mituna half asked, unsure what the other really wanted.

the boy grabbed the front of his shirt, throwing him down. "Damn straight. Now get out of my sight"

Mituna quickly picked up his bag, avoiding looking at the other till he was out of the building. Now he was going to be late to his appointment. Well, more late than he would have been otherwise

He jogged up the entryway to Ashe's house, knocking and trying to calm his slightly ragged breaths.

Ashe answered the door a moment later, frowning at the teen and obviously stating, "You're late."

"I'm sorry, my board broke about a week ago and-" Mituna started

Ashe held up a hand, ushering the other inside. "Excuses are excuses, and I don't care to hear them. Sit down and get out your things, I'll help in a minute."

Mituna shut his mouth, nodding and sitting down at the table with his algebra textbook. He opened to a page on the Pythagorean theorem, frowning at the page. That was actually not the worst math, but he still didn't care for it.

He looked over to where the teacher was a moment ago, hearing water running before Ashe asked if he wanted anything to drink. His jog had left him thirsty, so he replied with a simple yes.

Ashe came out a moment later with a glass of apple juice in one hand and milk in the other. He sat the juice in front of him, looking at the book and explaining the page to Mituna. Mituna chugged the glass, half listening to the explanation on what little math he was actually good at.

"So, you get it? A squared plus B squared equals c squared. Easy stuff, right?" Ashe asked, gesturing to the book.

"I get it... But why do they have to be squared? Can't they be just A, B, and C?" He asks, his head held in his hand. He was starting to get a migraine.

"Because that's just how it is. Okay, you want me to solve the first one, or can you do it?" Ashe asked, obviously not caring.

"I'll do it" Mituna responded, taking a few minutes to solve the first one. His headache wasn't quiet as he expected, but his thoughts were getting muddled in his head, making it harder to concentrate.

Ashe shifted closer, seeming to notice that he obviously was not getting it. he moved his chair closer, grinning at the other and explaining the problem. Mituna couldn't focus on what he was saying, but he knew he was speaking. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he noticed he was zoning out.

 **(A/N: okay if you have an issue with rape or anything then continue after the next bold)**

All the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, not quite in fear... It was a feeling he couldn't place. He looked up at his instructor, eyes half closed. He could feel something drifting down and it was a moment before he realized that he was hard. His eyes snapped open as much as they could as he felt something come into contact with his hard-on. He saw the brown hair, those brown eyes right in front of his own as Ashe stroked him firmly.

His eyes drifted closed, his mind screaming at him to move, to do something. He felt everything, he felt the tutor's hand fumbling with his pants one second and breathing on his groin the next. It was so warm, almost too hot to bear. He managed to open his eyes, seeing Ashe smirking at him before moving closer. Mituna then noticed the tears running down his own face. He tried to shake his head, but Ashe enveloped him into his warm wet cavern before he could make his body cooperate with him. He moaned despite his mind's pleas for it to stop, bucking into Ashe's mouth in a desperate attempt to gain some friction while his mind screamed at him.

Ashe smirked, pulling back a bit and teasing Mituna with agonizingly slow licks as Mituna unwillingly mewled at the feeling.

Mituna finally managed to do something, half begging for him to just stop. He could hear Ashe chuckling in response. "Stop? Why would I do that when you're already leaking for me?"

Mituna's eyes snapped open, not realizing they had closed. He saw the precum weeping from his member, shame coloring his face at the realization. He could barely speak in between moans as Ashe took his entire length into his mouth, bobbing up and down and sucking harshly. It was so bad, it felt so wrong. So wrong, but so good. He was ashamed at his body's reaction, at how he could let this happen to him. Yes, the tutor obviously played a part in it, but he... He was obviously drugged or something, but it was still him. He wanted it all to stop but continue forever, and he hated himself for it.

His pleas changed, turning more into him just begging "please..." between moans and pants.

And then it stopped. The warmth had left him, his teacher now grinning about a foot away from his face. He whined at the lack of contact, his mind thanking whatever deity could possibly be watching.

His dilated eyes gazed back into Ashe's as Ashe picked him up off of the chair, setting him on the old couch before climbing on top of him.

He wasn't certain when Ashe had gotten rid of his pants, but he was distracted as Ashe forced him into a deep heated kiss. It was a short moment before he felt something prodding at his entrance, pushing forwards and stretching him slightly as it rubbed against his virgin walls. He gasped in pain, Ashe growling slightly and breaking the kiss long enough to tell him to stay still or it would hurt more. He obeyed, not really able to do anything even though his mind continued to scream at him to just run.

Another digit pressed into him, moving slowly but swiftly before being joined by another a moment later. It hurt, but he could tell that he was hard again. He knew he must've been drugged. He never should have accepted that drink, no matter how thirsty he was. When he was finally used to the feeling of the fingers, they left. He looked at the other, who pressed them into his mouth with the simple order to "suck". He did as he was told as best as he could, disgusted at the foul taste of the other that lingered on them. Ashe took his hand back. His hand was connected by a string of saliva before he used it to coat himself as a makeshift lubricant, lining himself at Mituna's entrance while looking to the teen.

A look of fear and realization crossed Mituna's face, Ashe chuckling and thrusting in all the way. Mituna cried out in pain, while Ashe kissed him again to muffle the sound. Ashe almost purred at how tight Mituna was, moving slowly at first to try and break in his new "pet".

Tears continued to cascade down Mituna's pale face with renewed vigor. The pain had passed, now leaving only pleasure and muddled thoughts. He could feel warmth pooling at his core, building with each thrust of the other as he lay there blindly clawing weakly at the other's back. It only took a moment before it became too much and he came over the other's shirt. But Ashe wasn't done, now thrusting even faster and hitting a spot that made Mituna see stars. He moaned again in ecstasy as he felt that warmth again returning.

Ashe continued to ram into that spot mercilessly, Mituna cumming twice before Ashe finally let loose deep inside him. Ashe moaned long and deep, filling the drugged teen before picking him up, still inside him, and carrying his limp frame to the bathroom as blood and cum dripped from the two onto the freshly cleaned tiled flooring.

Mituna was exhausted, but he didn't feel as confused and messed up as before. The drugs must be wearing off, he reasoned.

Ashe stepped into the shower with the other, turning the water on hot before proceeding to rape the other again until he was satisfied. He sloppily cleans him off, getting rid of whatever "evidence" he had left.

 **(A/N: Okay, read on)**

After the "shower", Mituna was shaking and fully alert. Ashe sighed, tossing his clothes at him and telling him to get dressed.

Mituna sat there, curled into himself and sobbing before Ashe sighed and grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking him up and again telling him to get dressed. Mituna obeyed without a word, hands shaking as he redressed himself. Ashe had left the room, leaving Mituna alone in the bathroom.

Mituna left after going downstairs, being told by Ashe that he was done for the day and that he was to tell no one about their "tutoring session". Mituna didn't want to think about it, heading home sore and fidgety.


	12. Chapter 12

**Broke But Not Broken Chapter 12**  
Mituna walked home slowly, it being sunset when he reached the building. He entered quietly, ignoring the calls of Psiionic and Sollux to join them for movie time. He went to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. he felt his phone vibrating in his bag, but he knew he would still be too fidgety to text anyone. He wasn't sure he would want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to sleep. He missed his old school, his old friends. He missed Kurloz. He missed getting to talk to everyone, hanging out with his and Sollux's friends. He missed feeling happy and cared for.

He curled up in front of his door until he heard a knocking and Sollux telling him to come eat. He had managed to stop shaking for the most part, but he felt like he would be sick if he even tried to eat. Standing up, he swayed and almost fell over at the pain. He was still hurt from his board breaking, and now he wanted to just curl up and die but he sucked it up, not wanting his family to know what happened. He wasn't sure he could handle them judging him for letting it happen. He opened the door, seeing Sollux nod a greeting to him. Mituna followed him slowly, trailing behind. Psiionic waved at the two, a plate of spaghetti neatly placed at each side of the table. Mituna took his usual seat next to Sollux, quietly poking at his food.

Psiionic and Sollux sent him concerned looks, but he ignored them. They started talking, Psiionic asking how each of their days went. Sollux said his was good and Mituna shrugged, not wanting to say anything. It was largely silent for a few minutes, Mituna taking a few bites of his food until he stood up, leaving the table without a word and rushing to the bathroom. Both followed behind him, waiting at the door and asking if he was okay. Mituna retched into the porcelain bowl even after there was nothing left to come back up, tears making their way down his face as he thought about what happened.

When he finally stopped puking, he sat with his head on the cool seat, Psiionic asks if he wants to go to the hospital. Mituna shakes his head no, closing his eyes when it makes the world seem to spin like a carousel.

"What happened? Is he sick?" Sollux asked, worry written plainly on his face.

Psiionic nodded after a moment, deciding not to worry Sollux. "I think it's just nerves." He gently sat Mituna up, earning a soft groan. "Do you still feel like you're going to be sick?" He asks, wiping bangs from the pale teen's eyes and feeling for a fever.

Mituna took a moment to respond, finally croaking out a soft "no..."

"Okay then. I'm going to carry you to your room. Get some rest, Tuna." Psiionic gently tilted Mituna back into one arm, hoisting him up and carrying him bridal style to his room.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Sollux asked, moving the blankets out of the way for Psiionic to lay Mituna in his bed.

"He should be. I think he'll have to stay home tomorrow though, just to be safe."

Mituna groaned again silently, cracking his eye open a slit to see the two talking. He couldn't make out much of what they were saying as they left the room.

Mituna woke up early the next morning, sitting up with a wince. He looked around, remembering his phone and almost fell out of bed before finding his bag and retrieving the device. He checked it, seeing a missed call and voice mail from Kurloz. He made a face, pressing the play button and listening. Gamzee's voice could be heard coming from the other end

"Yeah, but you can't up and talk or type none... Oh, it's recording. Uh, hey there lil Tuna. Kurloz up and hurt his hand punching a motherfucking wall but all wanted to see on how about you were doing. Said how you all up and wanted to talk on to him about something and then none of us all saw you at school. Or Solbro. You guys all doing all right? No, stop Loz. Okay, I'm gonna all send it before you get your decision on about deleting this. Oh, and you can all up and get your talk on to us when you need to. Things got their motherfucking chill on for now-" he could hear the occasional noise from Kurloz before the call cut out, Gamzee seeming to have sent the message.

Mituna thought to himself. Did he want to see Kurloz? yes... no, maybe? but his board was still in two pieces and he was so sore that walking was out of the question. Kurloz was observant and would probably be able to tell from a mile away what happened. Mituna decided against that and settled on sending a message. maybe he wouldn't respond, if his hand was hurt, but he needed to at least feel like he was talking to someone. He thought about it, taking a few minutes to settle on something.  
"Just got this voice mail... Well, anyway, I'm fine. We moved and changed schools, so I don't think we'll be seeing each other again for a while. I'd visit, but I totaled my board a couple weeks ago. It broke in half while I was riding, so I'm still a little sore. I'm okay now though. How's your hand?"

He sent the message with a soft sigh before opening the door and looking down the darkened hallway. He checked his phone, seeing that it was two in the morning. He crept down the carpeted hall, making his way downstairs to the kitchen. He turned on a dim light, pouring himself a glass of water and turning around, dropping said glass at the sound of someone clearing their throat. The glass shatters, Sollux apologizing. "shit, did I startle you? Sorry, tuna." His lisp was even more heavy at the hour.

Mituna shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. for a second there, he thought Ashe was in the kitchen or something. he began to pick up pieces of glass, avoiding Sollux's gaze. He didn't notice his hand squeezing slightly as Sollux knelt down, glass cutting into flesh.

"shit, you're bleeding!" Sollux exclaimed softly after a moment of sweeping glass into a pile with his hands. He gently took Mituna's hand, not noticing the flinch.

Mituna looked to his hand slowly, opening his palm after a moment and looking back to Sollux.

"Damn, Tuna. just... just drop what's in your hand. I'm going to go get a first aid kit, okay? ...shit." Sollux stood, looking back at the other before going into the room next, searching the laundry room for a few seconds before returning with a little first aid kit.

Mituna was still looking at his bloody hand, glass still imbedded and resting in the pooling bloody flesh.

"Tuna... Mituna." Sollux tried again, grabbing his hand and taking note of the full body flinch he received.

"ye... yeah?" Mituna asks after a moment, his voice a croak. he cleared his throat slightly, looking at his brother.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting... weird." Sollux asks, picking glass off of the bloodied hand

Mituna nods slightly in response, not trusting himself to speak.

"You're too silent. Seriously, did something happen? Do you feel sick or something?"

"I'm fine..." Mituna said softly after a moment

Sollux cleaned his hand, dropping the subject for the moment. He took out some bandages, wrapping his brother's hand and looking back to him. "You know you can trust me, right?"

Mituna frowned, "yeah...?"

"Then why won't you tell me what's got you acting so weird?"

Mituna was silent for a few moments, thinking of what to say. "I don't... I can't say" he tried, knowing he wasn't putting up much of an argument.

"Can't or don't want to?" Sollux asks, helping Mituna to his feet.

Mituna shrugs

"no, you are not leaving without using actual _words_ , Tuna. Why won't you tell me?"

"I... I can't... and I don't want to okay? I want to tell you, but I... I don't want to say it..." Mituna tries again, hiding his face with his bangs.

Sollux thinks for a moment before responding, "Then just promise to tell someone if you need to, okay? I don't like seeing you like that."

Mituna nods hesitantly.

"Okay then. You're staying home today, got it? We are going to get you some sleeping pills and you are going to rest up."

Mituna frowns, shaking his head. "Don't need them."

Sollux makes a face, dragging the other along anyway. He stops at the restroom, making Mituna sit down while he got out a bottle of sleeping pills. he took out a few, handing Mituna a glass and two capsules while practically inhaling his own. He watched as Mituna eyes the pills, hesitantly taking them into his mouth and swallowing them.

"Good. Now, what about a movie marathon till we pass out?" Sollux asks with a sleep deprived smile.

Mituna nods, following the other back down the stairs and onto the couch. It would be a few hours until Psiionic returned from work.

Sollux turns on the TV, sitting on the couch next to Mituna. It was only a little while until both were out cold


End file.
